


fight

by reservethesun (cypheraly)



Series: lsm: a history [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentioned/Alluded Past Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheraly/pseuds/reservethesun
Summary: something is wrong with arthit. everyone can tell. the rest of the hazer team, the juniors. he was always a little scary, but this is different. he seems angrier than anyone has seen him before.or when techno has an army of engineers willing to fight for him - even if they don't know exactly what they're fighting for.
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: lsm: a history [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686070
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! This entry comes after "journey" but before "alcohol". It came to be because I was just fiddling with different plot ideas and I had a thought about what would have happened after Arthit found out about what happened to Techno. And this happened. As a reminder in my timeline, Type and Techno are in their second year while Arthit and the hazers are in third year and Ae is in first year with Ming.

Arthit seemed even more irritated than normal. He sat silently at one of the tables in the food court, bouncing his knee as he kept looking down at his phone that was on top of the table. His face would go from glaring to an expression of worry and then back again - with a deadlier glare than any of them had ever seen before. None of his friends were at the table, but they all seemed to be watching from a distance, trying to think of the best way to approach. “What did you do to him?” Em asked Kongpob, teasing his friend since everyone knew that Kongpob had a tendency to upset their senior. “He seems scarier than normal.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Kongpob insisted as he watched Arthit. He looked as though he was about to get up and go over to check on him.

Before Kongpob could get up, though, Prem went over and sat down across the table from Arthit. “What’s the matter with you?” Prem asked the question without any preamble. He knew that with Arthit acting like he was, it was best to just get right to the point.

Arthit didn’t answer right away. Instead he just shook his head and grabbed his phone. He almost stood up from the table, but then Knot and Bright sat on either side of him while Tutah and a few of the other hazers circled around the table. Some of them even came around to stand behind Knot, Bright, and Arthit. It muffled whatever Arthit said next so that the younger students didn’t hear whatever it was that was being said. They didn’t get to hear about how a friend of his from high school - “Ai’No,” Arthit explained to Knot and Bright - had been hurt by somebody and he wasn’t going to the police, that the guy was still wandering around as if nothing had happened.

“What?” Bright all but yelled as he jumped up to his feet. Even the wall of hazers couldn’t muffle that outburst from Bright. It made all the freshmen exchange concerned glances as Bright sat back down to where they couldn’t see him. They didn’t get to hear as Arthit filled them in on what was bothering him with as little information as possible so that he wasn’t telling details that weren’t his to share.

It was not long after that that the group spread out. Arthit, Bright, and Knot got up, followed by Prem and Tutah. “Yacht, you and the second years lead the meeting today,” Arthit instructed as the five of them walked toward the exit. As they walked toward Tutah’s car, Arthit called someone on his phone. “Ai’Bright. Get a hold of Forth and that junior of his. Ae, too. Have Forth bring a couple extra workshop shirts.” Bright nodded and pulled out his own phone while Arthit focused on his call when the other person answered. “Ai’Type. Where are you?”

“I wonder what all that’s about,” Oak said as they watched the seniors disappear across the parking lot. He looked to his friends at their table, who all looked as confused and concerned as he did.

“One thing is for sure,” said Em with a slight shake of his head. “I never want to see any of them looking that angry at me.”

“Sure makes what we see at the hazing meetings seem like nothing, doesn’t it?” asked Tew with a slight laugh.

Not too much later, Arthit and his friends exited the car they had taken. Arthit hadn’t even waited for the car to pull to a complete stop, ignoring his friends’ shouts as he did so. He made a beeline for Type who stood on the sidewalk with Ae, Forth, and Ming. Ae and Ming already seemed to be wearing the extra workshop shirts that Forth had been asked to bring. “Where’s Ai’No?” Arthit asked Type as the rest of his friends rushed over from where the car was parked.

“With Tharn,” he answered. He looked up from his phone where he was texting someone to the others before focusing on his phone again. “It’s probably best that he doesn’t know about this until afterward. He’ll just feel bad and try to make us stop.”

“After that little shi-”

“I know.” Type seemed to be doing all he could to keep himself in check as he put his phone into his pocket. “But he’s still Techno and you know how he is about violence.”

“He made an exception with Lhong,” Bright pointed out. The glare that Type had sent him would have made anyone else cower, but Bright had known Type for far too long to even react to it. “So where’s this son of a bitch?”

“Is anyone going to explain what’s going on here?” asked Ming as he looked confusedly at the circle of engineers and Type. 

Arthit and Type shared a look and then Arthit sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Techno is a friend of ours,” he said as he gestured to himself, Type, Knot, and Bright, “from high school. Recently, someone messed with him and he’s not going to do anything about it.”

“The asshole should be rotting in jail,” insisted Ae. “Since he’s still breathing, anyway.”

“We’re not actually going to kill this guy, are we?” asked Forth. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he sort of didn’t need an unplanned homicide on his record with him needing to get into internships later in the year.

“I don’t know,” Knot said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Being approached by a group of students notorious for having the worst attitudes should be enough to shake the guy up enough to make him think again before doing something dumb.”

“He’s trying to keep in contact with Techno,” Type informed them. “It would be best if we could make sure he doesn’t do that, and-” Type broke off, glancing around at the engineering students he didn’t know before he leaned in to whisper something to Arthit. He was informing Arthit of the fact that the guy had photos of Techno that were stalkerish. Knot and Bright had leaned in enough to hear what Type had said, and the three of them looked ready to fight as soon as Type pulled away.

“Let’s go,” Arthit insisted with a nod in the direction that Type pointed.

“He should be over here with some friends,” Type said, though it was mostly to Arthit.

Ming almost stayed behind because he wasn’t too sure about whether or not he should add to the situation since he really didn’t know anybody involved except Forth. But then Forth snapped at him to come on or he’d have to pay the consequences when they got back to campus. Ming rushed forward then. He wasn’t even sure how Forth seemed to know these other engineers, but the way he talked to them made it clear it wasn’t the first time he had talked to them.

“That guy, there,” said Type as he pointed out Kengkla, who seemed to be hanging out with some friends at the park they’d come to. They were messing around with a basketball on the court there.

“P’Type?” Kengkla questioned when he noticed Type and the others, his voice shaking with a nervousness that was visible as he eyed the small army of angry looking guys in similar shirts. Kengkla wasn’t in university yet, but he had known enough engineering students to know that was likely what the shirts were from. There was something incredibly ominous about having a group of them walking in your direction with matching scowls on their faces.

“You’re the one that hurt Techno?” asked Arthit, making Kengkla start to stumble over his words. The guy tried to say something about how he hadn’t hurt anybody, especially not Techno.

“We’ve heard conflicting stories,” Prem said as he crossed his arms and glared at Kengkla, who looked to his friends for help, though they seemed to just be backing away quietly and not wanting to get involved. Prem might not have known the full story on whatever the guy supposedly did; but, he knew that Arthit was incredibly angry about whatever it was, and that was enough for him.

Bright cut off an attempt Kengkla made at running off to the side and grabbed him by the back of his shirt to push him back into place near the middle of the group. “Here’s the deal, shortie,” he said, ignoring the way that Kengkla glared at him. “You’re going to stop trying to contact our friend or you’re going to have to deal with each one of us.”

“P-P’No wouldn’t let you hurt me. I’m going to tell him you’re threatening me!” Kengkla insisted, attempting to shoot them with a look that showed he wasn’t afraid. His eyes told a different story, however.

Arthit just arched a brow slightly at that. “Ai’No knows that we’re here, idiot,” he lied. His words were steady, though, and confident to a point that it didn’t seem like a lie. “He doesn’t want to see you.” That much, Arthit knew wasn’t a lie. Techno had told him himself that he didn’t like seeing Kengkla around.

“B-but, I-”

“Enough.” Kengkla’s mouth snapped shut at that. “Give me your phone.”

“What? No.” Kengkla seemed to straighten up a little, as if he was preparing to fight.

“I wouldn’t,” said Knot quietly, making Kengkla look from Arthit to him. Knot was busy looking off to the side, attempting to not look amused at the state of things.

Arthit’s smile in response to Kengkla’s refusal was painfully polite, enough that it showed that he was barely holding himself from snapping at him. “You obviously don’t know who I am,” he told Kengkla. “I grew up with Type, and the two of us are far more similar than people realize.” Kengkla glanced over at Type who rested an arm on Arthit’s shoulder, leaning against him and lifting his other hand to wiggle his fingers in a wave. “If you do not give me your phone, I will show you who taught Type how to throw a right hook.” Kengkla looked between all of them around him before hesitantly handing over his phone. “What’s the co- Never mind.” Kengkla scowled as he watched Arthit hit a few numbers on the lockscreen and guessed the right one. “Ai’No’s birthday,” he informed Type, who sneered over at Kengkla while Bright looked as though the only thing keeping him from hitting the guy himself was Knot’s hand on his shoulder.

Prem seemed to be waiting for the go ahead to hit the guy. He was tense, and Arthit wanted to talk to him later at what was bothering him. For the moment it worked in their favor. Kengkla kept looking at all of them, trying to see if he could find a friendly face. All of them were glaring at them, even the few he had never seen before in his life. Arthit, Knot, and Bright he knew by sight from them hanging out with Techno, though. “What are you doing with my phone?” he finally asked.

“Removing these photos,” Arthit answered. He saw Kengkla reach out for the phone but he quickly held it back out of Kengkla’s way while Prem grabbed his wrist. Prem used the hold on Kengkla to push him backward, letting him go when he stumbled.

“Keep your hands off,” warned Prem.

Arthit then lowered the phone to look at it again as he continued to remove the photos of Techno that Type had told him about. It made him clench his jaw as he glanced up at Kengkla without lifting his head more before focusing on the phone again. Once they were all removed from the phone, he held it out toward Kengkla. “Never, ever find a way to get photos like that on your phone ever again,” Arthit warned him. “Don’t approach him. If you see him, go the other way. Don’t wait at his house. Don’t try to get his brother to get you to see him. He’s not your friend, and he’s sure as hell not your boyfriend. It’s over. I will make your life hell if you try to approach him again. Do you understand me?” Kengkla swallowed thickly as he looked between all of them. “I _said_ , ‘do you understand me’?”

“Y-yes,” Kengkla replied.

“Good. Now get out of here before we all decide to kick your ass for still breathing,” commented Forth from his spot near the back. It made Kengkla’s eyes widen slightly before he quickly ran off to find where his friends had abandoned him to. He stumbled over his own feet and fell over a couple of times, but he eventually left their sight.

A calm washed over them as all of them seemed to take a breath of relief. It was silent as they all stood there. There was a slight tension to the air as none of them seemed to know what to say or what they should do next. Unsurprisingly, it was Bright who broke the silence as they started to walk back to the car. “You know, Arthit,” he said, looking over at Arthit. Arthit looked at Bright with a mumbled response and somehow knew he already regretted asking by the smirk that crossed Bright’s face. “That was actually kind of hot. I might be a little in love with you. Do you want to make out a little and see?”

“Ai’Bright!” Arthit shouted as Bright laughed and dodged away from his friend while the others started to relax even more. They all were laughing at the situation and the remaining tensions faded away as they walked along, looking more like themselves and less like the hot tempered engineers they were always painted as being.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arthit and the hazers return to campus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. So here we have an unexpected second part to this. This moment didn't feel over with so here you go.

The calm that had settled over them at Bright's joke seemed to have faded away during the drive back to their campus. Tutah and Prem kept exchanging worried glances about their other three friends. They still didn't really know what had happened to cause them to gang up on that one kid like that, and any questions they asked about it got ignored. While they were used to seeing Arthit glowering, it was strange to see just how mad Bright was. It led the other two to believe that whatever it was the kid did to their friend was really bad. “It wasn't enough,” Arthit said as they parked the car. “Scaring him wasn't enough. I still want to beat the shit out of him.”

“What did he do?” Prem asked, looking between the only three in the car who knew the answer.

“If we tell you, it doesn't leave this car,” said Knot, ignoring the way that Arthit said his name in warning. Knot felt like if they were willing to help out like they were, the two of them deserved to know what they wanted to fight the kid about. When Tutah and Prem agreed, Knot had Tutah turn on the radio so that if anyone walked by the car, they wouldn't overhear. “You saw Arthit with his phone? The dude had stalker photos of our friend Techno on it. He manipulated the guy into a corner, insisting that they were boyfriends after the kid slept with our friend while he was drunk.”

“Call it what it was, Knot,” Bright insisted. His voice had a dangerous edge to it that none of them thought they would ever hear from him. “He was raped. He was drunk enough he couldn't stand or recognize his front hallway wasn't his bedroom. It was rape. Simple as that.”

Prem nodded slowly at the information, thinking it over several seconds before looking at Knot. “You should have let me hit him,” Prem insisted. He didn't know Techno, but nobody deserved that. It was as simple as that in his mind.

It was early evening by the time the five of them got out of the car and walked into campus. Their intention was to go check on the hazer meeting that was supposed to be going on, but before they could get into the building, they found all the freshmen that regularly went to the meetings hanging around outside instead of in the auditorium. They weren't wearing their shirts, either. Instead they were still wearing the uniforms that they wore to classes. They could also hear conversations mocking the hazer team or complaining about them, which only added to their irritation. “What is going on here?” Arthit snapped, raising his voice to be heard over the din of the younger students’ conversations. 

Everyone grew silent as they turned to look at the five hazers standing there. Anyone looking at the scene could practically feel the chill that ran down everyone's spines as they took in the looks on the seniors’ faces. If Em had thought Arthit was scary in their hazer meetings before, it was nothing compared to that moment. “He asked you a question!” Knot demanded of them.

Tew slowly stood up from where he sat. As the designated president of the class, he was usually expected to speak for them. “Sorry, Phi,” he said slowly as he raised his hands to wai. “We-”

“Didn't I tell Yacht to lead the meeting?” Arthit demanded. There was a collective wince as no one wanted to agree that they knew that. “Where is he?” 

“They let us have a day off,” Tew said quietly.

“Somebody go find the second year hazers and tell them to come here. Now!” Arthit took a slow, deep breath as he tried to keep himself in check, to keep himself from completely lashing out at the freshmen and holding them accountable for the anger coursing through his system. A couple of the first years scurried off to do what he'd demanded. The rest of them continued to stay where they were, too scared to move.

“He looks even more pissed,” Em mumbled to Kongpob. 

Kongpob nodded with a furrowed brow. He wanted to get up, to go over and ask Arthit what was wrong. Something told him that confronting Arthit in front of the others like that would not be a good idea. Arthit was likely to make him sit down before he could go anywhere, anyway. Still it was all Kongpob could do to not go check on him. Everyone remained still and silent as they waited. 

Eventually the two freshmen that had left returned and the second year hazers started filtering into a line off to the side. They had all changed into street clothes already, some looking like they had been asleep in their rooms. The younger group of hazers made almost hesitant greetings toward the lead hazer team. “I asked Yacht to lead a hazer meeting while we were taking care of a problem,” Arthit said. His voice was a little more calm that time, but everyone could see the way that he kept almost physically holding himself back. “We came back to find this. What is the explanation?”

“I thought they deserved a day off,” answered Yacht as he stepped forward, keeping his gaze straight ahead and his posture strong. The fact that he was in pajama pants and an old t-shirt sort of minimized the effect, however. 

“Did I ask you to give them a day off?”

“No, you did not.”

Arthit scoffed as he looked from the second years to the freshmen. “None of you have even shown a sign of truly understanding a single thing we're doing here. You continue to act as though the only thing you see from any of this is the fact that you're running laps or doing push-ups while we tell you to do them. None of you have grasped a single thing of these exercises. I don't think I've ever seen such a disappointing freshman group.” Everyone gave glances toward one another but didn't say anything even if some of them seemed to be literally biting their tongues to keep doing so.

“And you,” Arthit said as he turned his attention back to the second years. “Did everything you get taught suddenly just disappear? Did you think that just because you got your gears that suddenly you could throw all your lessons away?” The second years all seemed to wince at the questions. “You know these freshmen aren't ready. That they still haven't learned a single thing. But they deserve a day off?”

“Your lead hazers were out fixing a problem,” Prem told everyone. “With the help of engineers from another school simply because we asked. No hesitations. No complaints. They were just there. Because we asked.” There was an unspoken understanding that Prem was putting importance on the  _ unity  _ aspect of their system, and the respect of doing what someone requests of you.

“There will be no hazing meetings this week,” Arthit told them. He was looking at the second years instead of the freshmen, but then looked toward them and speaking in a tone that left no room for argument. “I don't want to see any of you for the next week, but I expect none of you to be out of practice at the next lineup.” He turned his attention back to the second years. “This week, starting tomorrow, our second year team will go through training. They all seem to have forgotten what they were taught and not one of them is fit to take over the team for next year.”

It grew silent as everyone seemed to be registering just what they were being told. The second years all gave a wai to the lead hazers to show that they would comply with the instruction of going through training again. “Everyone is dismissed!” Knot insisted. Nobody moved. “I said you're dismissed! Get out of here!”

All at once everyone seemed to scramble up from their spots. They rushed out of the area, though Kongpob hesitated. He stayed standing where he was and almost started to walk over to the hazers. But when Prem pointed out to Arthit that Kongpob was still there, Arthit quickly left and the rest of the hazer team followed after.

“P’Arthit, wait!” Kongpob said when he finally caught up with Arthit outside the building he lived in - he wasn't sure where Knot and the others had disappeared to.

“Kongpob! Are you following me?” he demanded as he turned to look at him, looking angry at the thought. It almost made Kongpob take a step back. 

“Sorry, Phi.” Kongpob smiled a little, looking hesitant about it. “Are you okay?”

Arthit let out a shaky breath at the question. “It isn't your concern.”

Kongpob smiled and sighed at that with a shake of his head. “But, P’Arthit it is. As your junior I am supposed to worry about you just as you worry about me and the others. Something is clearly bothering Phi and the other hazers. You never gave us a chance to ask if we could help.”

The statement startled Arthit enough that he momentarily forgot that he was angry in the first place. Arthit gave a short laugh. “Kongpob,” he said with a sigh. “Go. Spend time with your friends. You never know when you'll need them.”

Kongpob seemed to pause for a few seconds before he nodded. “Okay.” He was hesitant to leave Arthit, but he nodded again and then made his way to his room so that he could change and meet up with Em and the others. 

Arthit changed his clothes and went to meet up with his friends at one of the bars. If he, Knot, and Bright drank more than usual, none of their friends said anything. There was a residual tension to the group that stayed even as they went their separate ways for the night. It was not something that was going to just go away overnight or with some alcohol, even if they wanted it to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read these!!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi, send in requests/prompts, or ask headcanons about my ocs or characters in my versions of these storylines [on Tumblr](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com)! I've got a prompt topic [here](https://reservethesun.tumblr.com/post/613677142789734400/prompts).


End file.
